Having It All
by Stetsonfan
Summary: When Vincent and Catherine decide to live their dream will it cause a major break in the relationship between Vincent and Father?
1. Chapter 1

Having It All

Chapter 1-

Catherine woke up and looked around the sun filled room a bit disoriented. "Are you all right my love?" Asked a familiar and wonderful voice beside her.

She turned over and smiled when she saw Vincent propped up on his hand watching her. "I thought last night was a wonderful dream."

Vincent chuckled then kissed her brow. "If it was a dream then we both had the same dream." Catherine giggled. She could not believe that she could be this happy. They had met the night before in the tunnels for a concert in their secret music chamber then after the concert was over she had told Vincent that she had a special surprise for him. He reluctantly agreed and followed her to the tunnel entrance of the brownstone. He then watched shocked as she unlocked the secret door and led him inside.

When they had reached the foyer Vincent looked around. Catherine could not help but feel happy as she watched the look on his face. Vincent looked at her and whose house they were in. She moved toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck and happily told him that it was hers. Vincent had been stunned as he asked her why she had bought it and given up her apartment. His heart had filled with joy when she told him that she bought it so that she could be closer to the man that she loved. Vincent's eyes filled with happy tears as he finally told Catherine that he loved her. Her happiness was complete when he lowered his he head and kissed for the first time. As they stood there kissing, the passion that they held at bay quickly burned out of control. Without hesitation Vincent swept her up into his arms and carried her up stairs to her bedroom, where they made love for the first time.

After a moment Vincent released her and sat up. "I hate to break this happy moment but I really need to return below."

Catherine sat up also. "I know you do." She threw back the covers got out of bed and walked across the room to get dressed.

Vincent leaned back against the headboard as he watched her look through the dresser for some clothes. "You are not making this easy for me."

Catherine heard the teasing tone in his voice and looked at him over her shoulder. "I know."

Vincent chuckled and shook his head. "You are a very wicked woman Catherine Chandler." With that he rose and started to dress.

Once Catherine finished dressing she turned toward him. "That's not what you were saying last night."

Vincent looked at her again once he had pulled on his tunic. "As I recall neither of us were saying much of anything."

Catherine could not hold back the giggle that rose in her throat. "Touché."

After Vincent had pulled on his boots he rose from his seat on the bed. "I will come back tonight if I can."

Catherine shook her head. "No way, you are not going to go back to the tunnels and face Father alone."

Vincent's expression clouded. "Catherine you know as well as I do that he is going to be upset because I was gone all night I don't want you to see that."

She moved over and put her arms around his waist. "Vincent, after last night there is nothing that we can't face together."

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "You are a remarkable woman."

A short time later they were walking arm in arm through the tunnels when they met Jamie. She smiled at them for a moment. "Father has been looking for you since last night."

Vincent sighed. "I know we were just on our way to his chamber."

Jamie shook her head. "It's not going to be fun he was very upset when he could not find you."

Vincent took Catherine's hand tightly in his. "I know Jamie, don't worry we will handle everything."

The younger woman looked at them sympathetically knowing what was coming when Father saw them together. "Well I just got off sentry duty and I am going to my chamber." As she was about to walk away she turned to Catherine. "Come for a visit before you leave if you can." Jamie, like most of the tunnel residents had come to care about Catherine a great deal since she had become involved with Vincent. Jamie considered her to be the older sister that she never had.

Catherine smiled at the younger woman. "I will." With that Jamie turned and walked down the left tunnel toward her chamber.

Vincent looked at Catherine once Jamie was out of sight. "Maybe you should go to her chamber now and visit while I speak to Father."

Catherine turned to him and shook her head. "Vincent this is just as much my problem as it is yours."

He sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I just don't want him to take his anger out on you."

Catherine lifted her head from his chest and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "And as I told you before we left the house we are going to face this together."

Vincent knew that he would not change her mind. "If he gets out of hand I am going to ask you to leave and I don't want any arguments."

Catherine could hear in his voice that he meant what he was saying. "All right, Vincent if things get out of hand with him I will abide by your wishes and leave."

He tenderly kissed her before releasing her and they started down the tunnel once again.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Father's chamber. The older man was standing at his desk looking through a stack of books. He heard them enter and turned glaring at the two of them. "Well, Vincent it's about time you graced us with your presence."

Vincent sighed as he and Catherine walked down the steps. "I'm sorry Father."

The tunnel elder hobbled around his desk and sat down. "You're sorry for worrying me?" Vincent led Catherine to his chair where she sat down. He sat down on the arm of the chair placing his arm around her in a loving embrace. Father noticed his son's actions and thought to himself that they seemed much closer than the last time he had seen them together. After a moment he looked at Vincent again. "So do I get an explanation of where you were all night?" Vincent looked at Catherine for a moment then looked up at Father again. "I was with Catherine."

Father looked at her sharply. "You were at your apartment?"

Catherine shook her head. "No I had something special to show Vincent."

Father looked up at Vincent again. "Where did the two of you go?"

Vincent rose from his seat on the arm of the chair. "Catherine has bought a new brownstone with a tunnel entrance and she wanted me to see it."

Father looked at Catherine again. "You are not in your apartment anymore?"

Catherine shook her head. "No, I sold it so that I could buy the house."

Vincent noticed the confused look on his parent's face. "She bought the house so that she and I could be together more often."

Father sighed. "I don't think that was a wise idea."

Vincent stopped in mid pace and turned toward him again. "Why do you say that?"

Father knew that the next part of his argument would upset Vincent but he felt that he had to voice his concerns. "Catherine's buying this home sends the wrong message to the other tunnel residents."

Catherine turned her head and looked at him again. "What type of message do you think it sends?"

Father pulled his glasses off and put them on the desk. "It tells everyone that you and Vincent are going to be permanently involved and we all know that one day you will want a life that you and Vincent can't possibly have together."

Catherine sat back in the chair and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "I hoped you had started to accept my presence in Vincent's life." Vincent sat down on the arm of the chair once again and put his arm around her in a protective manner.

Father considered his next words carefully. "Catherine you are a woman from above and your affair with my son will be over just as quickly as it started."

Vincent shook his head and looked at him again. "You're wrong Father everything is different now."

The tunnel elder was immediately alerted by the tone in his son's voice. "How are they different?"

Vincent looked down at Catherine as if asking for permission for him to continue. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

Taking a deep breath Vincent looked at Father again. "Everything is different because last night Catherine and I became lovers."

Upon hearing this Father angrily stood up. "How could the two of you be so careless?" He turned away from them for a moment then rounded on them again after a moment. "Do you have any idea how this is going to complicate everyone's lives?"

Vincent stood up again. "Our lives are the only ones that we are concerned about right now."

Father glared at him. "Vincent this was a very big mistake you are just going to be the one who is hurt when Catherine moves on to her next conquest."

Vincent turned slightly and reached out for Catherine's hand. She gave it to him and let him pull her to her feet. Looking at Father once more for a moment he looked down at Catherine. "I want you to go visit Jamie or go see Mary."

Catherine tightened her hands around his. "We should face this together."

Vincent pulled one of his hands free and placed his finger over her lips. "Remember you agreed not to argue."

Catherine knew that she was beaten. "All right I will go see Jamie."

Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his arms. "Everything will be all right, I promise." She started to move back from his arms but he tightened his arms around her and tenderly kissed her.

As they parted he released her. "Now go on." She moved toward the steps very slowly. Just before she started to climb them she looked back. Vincent smiled encouragingly at her. "Go on." She returned the smile for a moment then left the chamber.

After she had left the chamber, Vincent swung around and pounded his hand on the table in front of him. "I will not allow you or anyone else to speak that way to Catherine!"

Father stared at him for a moment. "Vincent, you have to be reasonable this is not going to work between the two of you."

Vincent stood up straight and started to pace. "Father, you have always told me that I could never have the type of relationship that other men have but last night Catherine and I proved that you were wrong."

Father snorted and sat down again. "As I stated before Vincent when she is tired of the secrecy you will be the one left hurt and alone."

Vincent stopped pacing and turned. "No, Father I will not be left alone Catherine pledged herself to me last night she is now my mate."

Father stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious about that!"

Vincent sat down in his chair. "I have never been more serious about anything in my life everyone in the tunnels loves and respects Catherine, you are the only one who refuses to give her a chance."

With that he moved toward the chamber entrance. As he started up the steps Vincent looked at his parent over his shoulder again. "Catherine is a permanent part of my life and you are just going to have to accept that." Before Father could form a response Vincent climbed the steps and disappeared from sight

Once he was alone Father sat at his desk shaking his head. At that moment, a female voice came just outside of the chamber. "He's right you know."

The older man looked up as Mary entered and came down the steps. He quickly put his hands up to stop her from speaking again. "Please Mary, you don't know what has happened."

She sat down beside him. "Yes, Father I do know what has happened between Vincent and Catherine, I was with Jamie when she arrived."

Father sighed. "Was she upset?"

Mary stared at him for a moment. "Of course she was upset, what do you expect after the horrible things you said about their relationship?"

Father sighed and rose from his chair. "Just another thing that he will blame me for."

Mary rose and came toward him. "Father, you can't dictate to Vincent and Catherine what their relationship should be, they are adults and whatever comes from this relationship they can handle."

Father turned and looked at her pleadingly. "Doesn't anyone understand that I am just trying to protect my son from being hurt?"

Mary smiled tenderly. "Jacob you have always protected Vincent and loved him but maybe it is time to let someone else have that job."

Father would not be moved. "Catherine Chandler is just going to do more harm than good to him when she leaves."

Mary moved away from him and started to climb the steps. "Father, you have to accept their relationship sooner or later or you will risk losing Vincent permanently."

Father turned and stared at her. "What are you saying?"

She smiled sympathetically. "If you force Vincent to choose between you and the woman he loves you are going to be the one who loses."

Father sat down at his desk again. "Vincent would never do that."

Mary folded her arms over her chest. "Don't be so sure, he loves her and they will find a way to be together no matter what you or anyone else thinks." With that she climbed the steps and left the chamber.

At that moment, Vincent approached Jamie's chamber. As he entered he noticed that Catherine was wiping her face. His heart broke when he realized that she had been crying. Jamie looked up at him sympathetically and rose from the bed. "I am going to see what Mouse is working on." She quickly moved past Vincent and left the chamber.

Once she was gone he moved over and sat down on the bed with Catherine. "Are you all right?"

She nodded but refused to look him in the eyes. "Yes I am fine. How did it go with Father?"

Vincent reached out and put his hand under her chin lifting her face until she was looking him in the eyes. "You are not all right, Catherine."

She sighed. "Don't worry about it Vincent it's not important."

He moved closer to her on the bed. "Catherine, you know that I can feel your emotions and I know that you were greatly upset by what father said about our relationship."

She moved back slightly and stood. "I would never leave you like he thinks."

Vincent rose and moved up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I know you wouldn't leave me because we pledged ourselves to one another last night."

She turned around in his arms. "Why does he hate me so much?"

Vincent's heart broke when he heard the question. He pulled her closer and held her tight. "He doesn't hate you Catherine, he just doesn't want to let go of his child yet."

Catherine lifted her head from his chest. "I don't think he will ever want to let you go."

Vincent tightened his arms around her. "Maybe not but we are not going to let that stand in our way you and I belong to one another now and Father is just going to have to get used to it."

Catherine smiled at him. "You sound very confident."

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "When it comes to our relationship I am extremely confident."

Catherine smiled seductively at him. "Prove it."

Vincent heard her challenge and lowered his head. "Of course, my love." With those words they came together in an extremely passionate kiss.

After they parted Vincent put his forehead against hers. "What do you say you and I go back to the brownstone and pick up where we left off last night?"

Catherine could not help but giggle. "I thought you would never ask."  
They were just about to leave when a message came over the pipes.

Vincent listened then sighed and shook his head.

Catherine looked up at him with great concern. "Is something wrong?"

He turned to her again and pulled her into his arms. "I am needed on a work detail in the lower tunnels."

She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Don't worry Sweetheart, if you must go you must."

Vincent sighed once again. "I will come to you as soon as we have returned."

Catherine moved back out of his arms. "I will be waiting."

With one last kiss they set off in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- **

Later that afternoon Vincent and the other men returned. Father heard the message on the pipes and decided to go to his chamber. Vincent was just finishing getting dressed when Father entered. "May I come in?"

Vincent looked up from his seat on the bed. "Of course Father, was there something you needed?"

The tunnel patriarch shook his head. "No, I just heard you had returned and I thought I would come see if you wanted to play a game of chess before retiring for the night."

Vincent stood and retrieved his cloak from the back of his chair. "I'm sorry Father but I was just about to leave."

The smile faded from the older man's face. "You're going to see Catherine Chandler?"

Vincent sighed and looked at his parent once again. "Yes, I told her I would come after we returned."

Father shook his head and sat down in the other chair close to the desk. "Vincent, please can't you stay below tonight surely you can see her some other time."

Vincent turned and looked at him again. "Father, I would have been with her most of the day and tonight if we hadn't been called away."

Father looked down a moment. "You're heading for a lot of pain."

Vincent put on his cloak. "Father, I don't wish to discuss this any further I'll see you tomorrow." With that he ran out of the chamber before the older man could respond.

Father sighed sadly and rose from the chair. Taking one last look at the chamber he turned and walked out of the entrance back toward his own chamber.

When Vincent arrived at the tunnel entrance to the brownstone he looked up at the lightbulb by the door. Catherine had told him that if the light was on that he could not come in because someone was there that he didn't know. His heart leapt in his chest when he saw that the light was off. Racing up the steps he opened the secret door and entered the basement of the brownstone.

Once he closed the door again he walked to the basement door that led into the foyer. Opening the door he stepped into the warm hallway. His nose immediately caught the aroma of something wonderful cooking in the kitchen. He turned his head and looked into the library where he saw a roaring fire and heard the beautiful sounds of his favorite classical music playing.

Removing his cloak put it over the back of the bench beside the door. "Catherine?"

As soon as her name left his lips she appeared around the corner coming from the kitchen. "I was waiting for you."

Vincent opened his arms. "We just arrived a while ago."

Catherine could not take it any longer she ran the short distance until she was in his arms. "I've missed you so much today."

Vincent tightened his arms around her. "Not as much I've missed you."

Catherine lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Do I get a hello kiss?"

Vincent tightened his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. "I thought you'd never ask." With that statement he covered her lips with his.

A few minutes later they broke the kiss. Catherine sighed and snuggled against his chest. "Now that's a welcome home."

Vincent chuckled. "Maybe I should go away more often if you greet me like that when I return."

Catherine lifted her head ready to protest but saw the mischief in his eyes. "Don't even think about that." After a moment she turned. "How about some wine in the library before we eat?"

Vincent pulled her to his side again protectively this was not lost on Catherine. "Is there something wrong, Love?"

He shook his head. "Nothing you should worry about."

Catherine turned once again to face him. "Vincent, you and I know more about each other than anyone else in the world."

He sighed and turned toward the library. "Why don't we sit for a while?"

They walked into the library and Vincent took a seat on the sofa. Catherine moved to the ice bucket a few inches away. "How about some wine?"

Vincent acquiesced and Catherine poured them both a glass. Putting the wine bottle back in the ice she moved to the sofa. "Here you are." Vincent took the glass as Catherine sat down and snuggled up next to him.

They sat quietly for a moment as Vincent stared into the flames in the fireplace. "Vincent, please tell me what's got you so upset tonight."

He shook his head and looked down for a moment. "I was just thinking about Father."

Catherine sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "You and he had another argument?"

Vincent put his wine glass down on the coffee table. "Not really I just got the impression tonight that he was trying to keep me from coming to see you."  
Catherine lifted her head. "Did he say something?"

Vincent sighed and rose. "Not in words."

Catherine could tell by the way he started to pace that he was agitated. "Tell me."

Vincent stopped pacing and turned to look at her again. "It sounds strange for you to use the same words on me that I've used on you so many times."

Catherine smiled. "Well, I think that just shows how much alike we truly are."

Vincent moved back to the sofa and sat down again. "When I arrived at my chamber I bathed and changed so that I could come to you." He began. "As I was putting on my boots Father came to the entrance of my chamber and asked me if I would like to play chess with him before retiring for the evening."

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "That sounds like him."

Vincent shook his head. "It's not that question that made me think he was trying to keep me occupied."

Catherine looked at him confused. "What was it?"

Vincent turned slightly so that he was facing her more. "When I mentioned that I was on my way here he asked me if I could stay below and not see you tonight."

Catherine looked down a moment. "Maybe you should've stayed to make him happy."

Vincent put his hand under her chin lifting her face until their eyes met. "But that wouldn't have made either of us happy."

Catherine suddenly rose and moved to the fireplace. Vincent watched as she looked into the flames with her back to him. "Why does he think that our love is such a mistake?"

Hearing the pain in her voice Vincent rose and moved up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest. "Catherine, our love is not a mistake it makes us happy and most of the people who care for us are also happy that we've finally found a way to live our dream."

Catherine turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I just wish Father could see how much you mean to me."

Vincent tightened his arms around her pulling her even closer. "He will in time we just have to live our lives and give him the time he needs."

They stayed that way for a few minutes then Catherine moved back and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and change into something a bit more comfortable."

Vincent chuckled. "Do you need any help?"

Catherine caught the devilish gleam in his eyes and tried to wiggle out of his embrace. "No way you aren't going to distract me we have dinner cooking."

Vincent suddenly swung her up in his arms. "I'm not hungry for food right now."

Catherine squealed. "Vincent, put me down!"

He chuckled as he moved to the foyer. "I thought you wanted to go upstairs to change."

Catherine smirked and slapped his chest. "I do but you're not going up with me to help."

Vincent ignored her protests and started to climb the steps leading to the bedrooms. "I think I've overruled your objection counselor."

Catherine sighed dramatically and tightened her arms around his neck. "Oh all right but if our dinner is ruined it's all your fault."

Vincent kissed her on the forehead. "While you're changing I'll come back to the kitchen and put it on warm so that it won't be ruined."

When they reached the bedroom Vincent carried her inside and put her back on her feet. "Now you go ahead and change while I go back down and see to our food."

Catherine smiled. "Bring our wine up with you."

Vincent dipped his head then turned and closed the door behind him.

Once he was gone Catherine ran into the bathroom. Closing the door she leaned against it for a moment. Ever since the night before when they first made love Vincent seemed to come out of the shell that he had been living in over the last 30 years. Her mind wandered back to their conversation about Father. Shaking her head she could not help but think to herself. Sorry Father but Vincent's with me now and you can't keep us apart.

Coming out of her revelry she looked in linen closet and pulled out the box that she had hidden there. Laying it on the counter top she quickly pulled the lid off. Lying in the tissue paper was the most beautiful burgundy nightgown that she had ever seen. She had purchased it a few weeks before hoping that it would give Vincent the little push that he needed to finally bring them completely together.

She was still looking at the gown when she heard the door open in the bedroom and Vincent's voice. "My love, I'm back."

Laying the gown back in the box she moved to the door. Opening it just a bit she peeked out. "I'll be right out."

Vincent turned from where he was standing and smiled. "Need any help."

Catherine chuckled. "No, you just wait there I have a special surprise for you." With that she closed the door before he could respond.

Moving back to the counter she took off her dress and quickly pulled the silk gown over her head. Smoothing it down over her body she closed her eyes and imagined that it was Vincent's hands.

Opening her eyes once again she surveyed her image. Pretty good Chandler. Taking the robe out of the box she slipped it on.

When she was done she picked up her brush and ran it through her long blond hair. Putting the brush back she smiled at her reflection. Let the fun begin. Then she turned and headed for the door.

Vincent was standing on the other side of the bed looking at the latest book of poetry that he had given her. "I see you've been reading this."

Catherine smiled as she closed the door. "Yes, its got some wonderful poems."  
Vincent closed the book and put it back on the nightstand. "I thought of you the first time I readâ€¦"

His statement broke off when he turned and saw her standing on the other side of the bed. Swallowing the lump in his throat he shook his head. "You're a vision."

Catherine smiled and moved around the bed toward him. "I hoped you would like it."

Vincent reached out and pulled her to him. "Oh yes my angel I do like it very much."

Closing her eyes Catherine sighed as she felt Vincent's hands caress her back. "Jenny and I saw it a few weeks ago and I thought I would buy it on a whim."

She opened her eyes when she heard him chuckle. "Were you thinking of trying to seduce me with it?"

Catherine blushed and looked down for a moment. "The thought had crossed my mind."

Vincent tightened his arms around her pulling her as close as he could. "You don't need a beautiful nightgown to seduce me Catherine, you do that by just entering a room and smiling."

She looked up into his deep blue eyes. "Oh really Mr. Wells?"

Vincent chuckled. "Yes Miss Chandler." With that he leaned forward and captured her lips in a very passionate kiss as they lost themselves in their passion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Having It All **

Chapter 3-

They stayed together most of the weekend much to Father's chagrin. He and Vincent had more arguments about the time that Vincent was spending with Catherine. But Vincent didn't let it detract from his time with Catherine. They loved, laughed, and talking about everything.

Very early Monday morning Vincent rose from her bed trying not to wake her but it didn't work. Catherine opened her eyes the moment she felt him leave the bed. "You're leaving?"

Vincent turned and sat down again beside her. "You've got to be at work in a few hours."

Sighing Catherine snuggled close to his side. "I wish I didn't have to go in today, but Joe is working on a major case and really needs me."

Vincent put his arms around her pulling her closer. "He's lucky to have you." He had finally met Joe, Nancy, and Jenny a few weeks before. They had been shocked at first, but soon realized that he and Catherine truly loved one another. Since then Vincent and Joe had become close friends.

Catherine looked up at him. "I'll try to get home as soon as possible tonight so you can come up again."

Vincent kissed her forehead. "Can you come below for story hour?"

Catherine frowned and moved back in his arms. "Do you think that's a wise idea with the way Father feels about our relationship right now?" Vincent rose and finished dressing then moved around the bed and pulled her to her feet. "The children asked me to invite you because they have really missed you."

Catherine could not help but smile. "Well, then I suppose Father will just have to tolerate my presence tonight."

Vincent chuckled. "I don't think he'll have a choice, Mary will make sure he is on his best behavior."

After a moment he released her. "You should go back to sleep for a while."

Catherine shook her head. "I can't I've become to accustomed over the last couple of days to sleeping with you."

Vincent put his arms around her once again. "I know, but I don't think it would be a good idea for me to stay since you have to go to work."

Catherine suddenly got an idea. "Vincent, what if you moved up here with me?"

He stared at her for a moment not really knowing how to react. "Do you mean that?"

She put her arms around his neck again. "Vincent, we're lovers and it makes perfect sense."

Vincent's heart began to race as he picked her up and twirled her around. "Yes, I'll move here with you!"

Catherine wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "You have the tunnel entrance so you can go below during the day while I'm at work."

Vincent put her back on her feet. "That's a perfect solution to us being together."

Catherine chuckled. "You've been thinking about it haven't you?"

Vincent pulled her close again. "I was going to talk to you about it later tonight after story hour."

She moved closer. "Well, now you don't have to talk to me about anything tonight."

Vincent pulled her to his chest. "That's true and after story hour I'll pack a few things that I will need until the rest of my belongings can be moved." With that he lowered his head and kissed her again.

Later that morning, Vincent entered Father's chamber and found him there with Mary. "Well good morning, I was not sure you were going to grace us with your presence."

Mary started to protest but Vincent shook his head. "Mary, I think that Father and I need to talk can you excuse us for a little while?"

She nodded and rose. "Of course, I'll go check on the children."

As she was leaving she looked at Father with hard eyes. "Watch yourself." Before he could comment she was gone.

Vincent moved down the steps and sat down in his chair. He sat silent for a few moments then began to speak. "I came back earlier this morning because Catherine had to work today."

Father noticed that Vincent did not say that he came home from Catherine's. "Don't you mean you came home?"

Vincent shook his head. "No, this is one of my homes but not my only home."

Father stared at him for a moment. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Vincent rose and started to pace. "Catherine and I had a long talk earlier and I've decided that I'm going to move up to the brownstone with her."

Father rose from his chair and stared at him. "No you aren't, I forbid it!"

Vincent swung around and faced him again. "I am a grown man, you can't forbid me from doing anything anymore!"

Father stared at him wide eyed. "You've never spoken to me with such harshness."

Vincent sighed and once again began to pace. "I'm sorry I spoke to you so abruptly, but Father you've got to realize that I'm not going to make a choice between you and Catherine."

The tunnel elder snorted. "No?"

Vincent shook his head. "No, I'm not I love you both."

Father sat down again. "Well I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice Vincent you can't have it both ways."

At that moment Mary's voice interrupted them. "Jacob Wells, don't you dare give him an ultimatum!"

Both men looked up at her. "Mary, don't upset yourself this is a problem between me and Father."

She came down the steps and touched Vincent's hand. "No it's not just between the two of you, we love you and Catherine that makes it a community problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

**As time went on Catherine and Vincent settled into a happy life in their brownstone. Catherine changed jobs shortly after Vincent moved in. She had decided even before they became lovers that coming out of investigations and moving into the Crime Victims Unit was the best thing for both of them. She would not be working directly with Joe any longer but she knew that it was safer. **

**Vincent was extremely happy with the way his life had turned out. He was living above the tunnels with the woman of his dreams. The only thing that grieved both him and Catherine was that Father still refused to come around in his opinions. Vincent went below daily as he had promised to take care of his duties. But neither he nor Father had spoken a word to each other since the night Catherine had run from Father's chamber in tears.**

**The tunnel patriarch had expected the tunnel residents to be angry about the discord between him and Vincent. And he thought that they would blame it on Catherine but he had soon discovered after Vincent moved to the brownstone that they in fact laid all the blame squarely on his shoulders. They were very angry with him for the way he had treated Catherine. In fact, after Vincent left the tunnels very few of the tunnel residents were even speaking to him.**

**They were saddened that the only time that Vincent came below was to work in the lower tunnels or teach his classes and that Catherine did not come below at all. One afternoon while he was reading a book to some of his younger students little Cathy stood and moved over to his side. He looked up from the book and looked at the little girl who was his Catherine's namesake. "Are you all right?**

**She shook her head as her tears started to fall. Vincent closed the book and pulled her onto his lap. He rocked her tenderly as she cried. "Shh now tell me what's wrong."**

**One of the other children, Jeremy spoke up. "Are you and Catherine mad at us?" **

**Vincent looked at the young boy then moved back and looked at the tear-stained face of the little girl in his arms. "Is that what you all think?" All the children bobbed their heads. Vincent sighed and shook his head. "Neither Catherine or I are angry at any of you."**

**Little Cathy sat up and looked up at him. "Then why don't you come to see us anymore?" **

**Vincent was not sure how to explain everything to them so he decided to approach it in a different way. "Why do you think we don't come below much?"**

**Rachel, who was about little Cathy's age stood. "My mommy told me that you and Catherine don't come to the tunnels because Father doesn't want you together." **

**Vincent smiled. "Your mother always tells you the truth, doesn't she?"**

**Rachel nodded. "Yes, she said that telling the truth is better than lying."**

**Vincent looked at all the children. "Rachel's mother is right, Father is upset that I have a new life with Catherine, but I don't want any of you to worry we will settle everything very soon."**

**Little Cathy smiled. "Then you will be coming to visit more?"**

**Vincent hugged her tightly. "Yes, we will be coming to visit more.**

**At that moment Jamie entered the chamber with Mary. "Okay everyone it's time for you to take your naps." All the children moaned as they rose.**

**Vincent chuckled and shook his head. "Go on do as Mary tells you."**

**The older woman smiled. "Jamie is going to make sure you all get to your chambers."**

**Jamie moved aside and let them pass. "Come on let's go." As she started to turn to the chamber entrance she looked at Vincent again. "Tell Catherine I will come visit her soon."**

**Vincent stood. "She will love that." Jamie turned and followed the children from the chamber.**

**When they were gone Vincent sat down on his bed again. "I had no idea that mine and Catherine's absence was affecting the children as much as it is."**

**Mary walked over and sat down beside him. "They love you both as much as the rest of us and they miss you."**

**Vincent looked up at her again. "We would come visit but after what Father said to Catherine the last time we were here we just can't."**

**Mary took his hand. "We all know that Vincent and we aren't angry with you or Catherine."**

**Vincent released her hand and stood. "I don't want everyone angry with Father."**

**Mary stood and moved up beside him. "We have a right to be upset with him after all he's the one whose stubbornness caused this mess."**

**Vincent looked at her again. "You're a wonderful woman."**

**She blushed. "I love you and Catherine both."**

**Vincent reached out and pulled her gently into his arms. "And we love you."**

**At that moment there was a message on the pipes. Mary moved back. "What's wrong?"**

**Vincent listened then shook his head. "I promised some of the men that I would help with some table repairs in the great hall this afternoon."**

**Mary smiled. "Catherine's at work?"**

**Vincent nodded. "She is working on a big case that Joe is prosecuting."**

**Mary smiled. "She loves her new position."**

**Vincent moved over and picked up his cloak. "Yes she's very happy preparing the cases for court and trying them instead of investigating." **

**Mary moved over beside him. "We were all relieved that she changed jobs."**

**Vincent looked at her again. "How did Father react?"**

**Mary smiled. "He was happy about it even though he would never admit it to any of us."**

**Another message came over the pipes at that moment. Vincent chuckled. "I should be going or they will continue to bother everyone with those messages."**

**Mary giggled. "Yes and we don't need that." She kissed his cheek then they both left the chamber heading in different directions.**

**Later that night Vincent was sitting on the sofa in the library of the brownstone. He looked outside and noticed that it was very dark. Looking at the mantle clock he saw that it was almost 11:45. Marking his page he closed the book and rose and placed it on the table beside his favorite chair, the one that had been in his chamber at his writing table. The table itself was in the corner of his and Catherine's bedroom. They both used it as a desk now. He used it for writing in his journals and Catherine used it when she brought her work home.**

**At that moment he heard the sound of a key in the lock at the front door. "Vincent are you here?"**

**He walked out of the library into the foyer and helped her remove her coat. "How did your day go?"**

**Catherine sighed. "It was a bit more hectic than I wish."**

**He could hear in her voice how tired she was. "Come I will fix you something to eat, then I want you to go upstairs and soak in a nice warm bath." **

**Catherine shook her head. "Joe ordered Chinese food from Lynn and Henri's restaurant for us."**

**Vincent smiled. "How are they doing?"**

**Catherine sighed. "They are fine both are busy with the restaurant and Lynn is almost ready to have the baby."**

**Vincent nodded. "She is due in a few weeks right?"**

**Catherine giggled. "Yes and Henri is a nervous wreck."**

**Vincent chuckled. "Aren't expectant Father's to be supposed to be that way?"**

**Catherine giggled again. "Yes I suppose they are."**

**They both fell into a silence after this conversation. They were truly happy together and loved that they finally were able to be together on a more permanent basis but both felt that there was still something missing in their lives. Catherine secretly dreamed of having Vincent's children but she had never brought the subject up. She had discussed it with Mary, who encouraged her to talk to Vincent. Vincent also wanted children. He and Joe had talked about it one night when he and Jenny had come for dinner. The women were in the kitchen while Catherine was preparing their dinner. This left Joe and Vincent alone in the library. Joe told Vincent that since his and Jenny's marriage months before they had been trying to have a child. Vincent was happy for their friends. But Joe immediately sensed that something was bothering him. When he asked Vincent about it he confided to Joe that he wanted to have children with Catherine but he was unsure whether she would want children with her career going so well. Joe smiled at his statement and told Vincent that if he wanted to have children with Catherine he should tell her.**

**Catherine's voice brought Vincent out of his thoughts. "Sweetheart, are you all right?"**

**He blinked a few times when her voice penetrated his mind. "Yes, I was just thinking." **

**Catherine put her hand on his cheek. "It must have been something pretty serious."**

**Vincent turned his head and kissed her palm. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about." **

**Catherine sighed. "I think I am going to take you up on that idea for a warm bath."**

**Vincent smiled. "It will relax you so you can rest for work tomorrow."**

**Catherine shook her head. "I don't have to work tomorrow since we worked so late on the case Joe told me to take tomorrow and Monday and have a nice long weekend with you."**

**Vincent chuckled and put his arms around her. "I'll have to thank him for that." **

**Catherine giggled. "Well I think part of his good mood came from the news he got at lunch from Jenny."**

**Vincent cocked his head. "Oh what is that?"**

**Catherine smiled remembering the way Joe had come running into her office after returning to work that day. "They are having a baby." **

**Vincent hugged her. "That's wonderful news. We'll have to have them come for a celebratory dinner soon."**

**Catherine nodded. "Yes I suggested it to Joe but it can't be for a few weeks with the case and Jenny is working on a book tour for her new writer."**

**Vincent chuckled. "How is Devin doing with that?" Since Devin's return into their lives and his move to the mountains to take care of Charles he had started writing fictional stories around some of his adventures.**

**Catherine giggled again. "From what Joe said Jenny told him that Devin is taking it all in stride."**

**Vincent shook his head. "She hasn't seen his stubborn side yet."**

**Catherine smiled. "I told Joe to warn her about that."**

**At that moment Catherine noticed a strange look on Vincent's face. "Are you all right?"**

**He nodded. "I'm fine, why don't you go on upstairs and take your bath, and I will bring us up some wine." **

**She was not quite convinced that he was all right. "Are you sure?"**

**He pulled her close again and kissed her forehead. "Yes now go on." Catherine moved out of his arms and walked up the stairs as Vincent turned and headed into the kitchen for the wine and glasses.**

**A few minutes later he entered the bedroom. Placing the tray down on the writing table he walked to the bathroom. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. Catherine looked very relaxed as she lay in the water. Her eyes were closed and Vincent thought she had fallen asleep. He turned to leave the room again to give her a few more minutes when she opened her eyes again. "I'm awake."**

**Vincent smiled. "You looked very peaceful."**

**Catherine shifted in the water. "Just very relaxed."**

**Vincent nodded. "I brought our wine."**

**Catherine looked at him again. "Why don't you bring it in here and sit with me until I'm done?" **

**"I'll be right back." He closed the door once again as she warmed the water a bit more.**

**After a few seconds Vincent returned. He opened the door then reached for the wineglasses that he had placed on the bedside table by the bathroom door. "Here we go, my love."**

**She smiled as she took it. "Thank you this looks wonderful."**

**Vincent sat down on the floor beside the tub. "You look more awake than when you got home." **

**Catherine sighed as she sipped her wine. "I feel more awake now."**

**She put her glass down on the side of the tub and reached for Vincent's hand. He clutched her hand in his and squeezed. "Tell me what's bothering you?"**

**He shook his head. "Nothing really."**

**She gave his hand a squeeze. "I know you better than that."**

**He sighed and put his glass on the side of the tub alongside hers. "While I was below today I was reading a story to the younger children and they asked me if you and I were angry with them."**

**Catherine's eyes widened. "Why would they think that?"**

**Vincent shook his head. "Since we haven't been below to visit they thought they had done something wrong."**

**Catherine sighed. "Oh Vincent, I'm sorry."**

**He looked up and saw the tears in her eyes. "Catherine, none of this is our fault; Father is the one being stubborn and not accepting our relationship."**

**She looked down again. "He hasn't changed his mind at all?"**

**Vincent sighed. "No, Kanin told me that he's still telling everyone that our relationship is not going to last and that you are going to end up hurting me." **

**She shook her head. "I wish he'd give me a chance." **

**Vincent got on his knees and put his hand under her chin. "We're together and happy that's what they told me was important. Not what Father thinks about the situation."**

**She smiled. "We have wonderful friends."**

**Vincent leaned forward a bit more and kissed her lips. "Yes we do."**

**A little while later they came out of the bathroom. Vincent was drying his hair. "I wasn't planning on joining you."**

**Catherine giggled as she sat down at her dressing table and picked up her brush. "You have to admit we enjoyed ourselves."**

**Vincent dropped the towel from his hands into the hamper just inside the bathroom door then walked over and took the brush out of her hand. "Yes we did."**

**When he was done he put the brush back down on the table. "Come lie with me for a while." **

**She looked up at him and smiled. "Only if you hold me close."**

**Vincent took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Always, my angel." They lay down on the bed and Vincent wrapped his arms around Catherine as he leaned back against the headboard. "Catherine you remember earlier when you told me about Jenny being pregnant?"**

**She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. "Yes."**

**Vincent cupped her cheek. "Have you ever thought about us having a child?" **

**Tears came to her eyes as she sat up. "Yes, I've thought about it quite a bit lately."**

**He smiled. "So have I."**

**Catherine's breathing became shallow and her heart started beating harder in her chest. "What have you been thinking?"**

**He tenderly cupped her cheek. "I want to try to have a child with you."**

**Catherine threw herself in his arms with a cry of joy. "Oh Vincent, I was so afraid to bring it up because I thought you would tell me no."**

**He held her close and rocked her gently. "I would've refused before we became lovers, but I want to have a child with you very much."**

**She leaned back in his arms and cupped his cheek. "We will."**

**He smiled. "You sound very sure." She snuggled close to his chest. "I'm very sure of us so I'm sure of our love for one another and that's why I am convinced that we will create a child together."**

**Vincent tightened his arms around her. "Shall we get started?"**

**Catherine giggled as he started kissing her. "I thought you'd never ask.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A few weeks later, Catherine was once again taking a day off from work. She was sitting in the library of the brownstone reading. Vincent had gone below to teach one of his classes but he had suddenly been called away on a work detail. He had asked Jamie to come to the house and let Catherine know that they would not return until around dinner. Jamie had taken the opportunity to stay for a much overdue visit.**

**Catherine sighed and shook her head. She could not help but feel a bit guilty for all the discord that was going on in the tunnels. Everyone was unhappy. Some of the older children had informed her that Father was now almost completely in the silence. There were very few tunnel residents who were speaking to him. Shaking her head she sighed. That's just another reason for him to hate me.**

**Her thoughts were broken when the doorbell rang. Rising from the sofa she walked into the foyer. She smiled brightly when she opened the door and found Peter standing on the other side. **

**"Hey kiddo, I just earlier this morning got home from London and Joe told me that you had bought this place." **

**Catherine moved aside so that he could enter. "Yes, I bought it almost two and a half months ago."**

**Peter could hear the sadness in her voice. "Isn't Vincent happy about it?"**

**Catherine smiled. "Yes, in fact he's living here with me."**

**Peter embraced her. "You and he finally have the life together that you always dreamed of." **

**Catherine sighed as she moved back. "Yes, we do but I'm afraid that it may have come at a great price to Vincent."**

**The older man shook his head. "Joe also told me about the problems the two of you are having with Jacob."**

**Catherine sighed. "I thought by now he would have accepted that we're together."**

**Peter pulled her into another fatherly embrace. "He will. I've known him all these years and he's always been too stubborn for his own good."**

**After a moment she moved back from his arms. "I'll go into the kitchen and get us some tea. There was an emergency in the lower tunnels and Vincent had to go on a work detail so he won't be home until dinner but you can stay and keep me company."**

**Peter nodded as he pulled off his coat and hung it up. "You need any help?" **

**Catherine shook her head as she started to move toward the kitchen. "No it's no problem I'll be right..." She swayed as a wave of dizziness swept over her.**

**Peter looked up just as she started to fall. He was just able to catch her in his arms before she hit the floor. "Cathy!" Catching her in his arms he gently lowered her to the floor and checked her vital signs. When he was sure that they were fine he lifted her and carried her to the sofa in the library.**

**At that moment, Vincent rushed through the secret entrance. "Catherine!" **

**Peter looked up. "In here."**

**He ran into the library and found her lying on the sofa still unconscious.**

**Kneeling down beside the sofa he took her hand in his, kissing it tenderly. "What happened?"**

**Peter shrugged. "She was just going to the kitchen to get us some tea when she lost consciousness." He placed his bag on the coffee table and opened it. "It's a good thing I didn't take this home before coming over." **

**Vincent looked up at him. Peter moved over and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I need to examine her." Vincent looked down at her again then rose. He watched as Peter knelt down and started his exam.**

**After a few moments she moaned. Vincent moved to the back of the sofa and took her hand again. "Catherine can you hear me?"**

**She opened her eyes and blinked for a few seconds. "Vincent?"**

**He cupped her cheek. "Yes my love, I'm here."**

**She turned her head and kissed his hand. "I thought you were in the lower tunnels."**

**He smiled in relief that she remembered where he had been that afternoon. "We got done early and I was on my way home when I felt you lose consciousness through the bond." **

**Catherine turned her head and looked at Peter. "Why did I pass out?"**

**He finished taking the blood sample then put it in his bag. "I'm not sure. I'm going to have this analyzed I'll know something tonight." Then he rose. "Vincent, make sure she stays still."**

**The younger man nodded. "Of course,"**

**Catherine started to sit up. "That's not necessary I feel fine now."**

**Peter put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down on the sofa. "Young lady, I'm the doctor and you're going to stay put for at least thirty minutes." **

**He turned and picked up his bag. "I'll be back as soon as I know anything."**

**Vincent shook his hand. "Thank you, Peter."**

**The older doctor patted his shoulder. "No problem, I'll see myself out." With that he left.**

**The rest of the afternoon was very tense for both Vincent and Catherine. They were truly frightened but neither would admit it. Catherine was lying on the sofa again when Peter came to the door.**

**Vincent looked out the window then turned. "It's Peter."**

**She rose and moved toward the library door. "We'll be right back." **

**Vincent reached out and pulled her into his arms and held her for a moment. "I love you, Catherine, no matter what he tells us."**

**She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too."**

**After a moment, she moved out of his arms and walked into the foyer.**

**Vincent turned toward the door when she reentered the library with Peter.**

**He noticed that the older man had a strange smile on his face. "You have the results?" **

**Peter put down his briefcase and opened it. "I think you both need to sit down this is going to be a great shock." **

**Vincent looked at Catherine then they sat down on the sofa together.**

**Peter pulled out a folder and handed it to Catherine.**

**She took it, looked at Vincent, then opened it and started to read. Vincent nervously watched as tears came from her eyes. Closing the folder again she looked at Peter. "Are you sure?"**

**He nodded. "I ran the test myself three times."**

**Vincent tightened his hand around hers. "What's wrong?"**

**Catherine turned slightly and pulled her hand from his. She put her hands on either side of his face and looked deeply into his eyes. "Nothing's wrong love, in fact everything is very right."**

**Vincent continued to stare at her. "What do you mean?"**

**She released him then picked up the folder and handed it to him. "Look for yourself."**

**Vincent opened the flap and started to read.**

**When he was done he let the folder fall to the floor. Catherine looked at Peter concerned. "Are you all right, Vincent?" He turned his head and looked at her and she saw the tears on his face. Catherine moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Love, aren't you happy?" **

**With those words Vincent's embraced her, pulling her as close as he could. "Oh Catherine, how could I not be happy?" They held one another as they cried.**

**After a few minutes Catherine moved back in his arms and smiled radiantly. "We're having a baby."**

**Vincent chuckled at the simpleness of the remark. "Yes my love we are." Tenderly cupping her cheek with his large hand he brought his head down and kissed her.**

**Peter watched the celebration with tears in his eyes. "Congratulations to you both."**

**Catherine moved back from the kiss and looked at the man she had known all her life. "Thank you very much Grandpa Peter." With that she rose and embraced him. "You have made us both so happy."**

**Peter shook his head as they parted. "Honey, you and Vincent deserve this happiness." **

**Vincent stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Yes we do."**

**Peter stayed for a while longer as the three of them discussed the issues of the pregnancy. "You know that the baby will have to be born in the tunnels."**

**Catherine looked at Vincent worriedly. He squeezed her hand then looked at Peter. "Could we have the baby here at the house?"**

**Peter thought a moment. "Yes I think that would work." Catherine let out the breath she had been holding.**

**Peter noticed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Honey, you have to stay away from any confrontations with Father during the pregnancy because neither you nor the baby can take that type of stress."**

**Vincent tightened his arm around Catherine protectively and pulled her close. "Don't worry; I'll make sure that nothing upsets her." **

**Peter looked at his watch then rose from the sofa. "Well before it gets any later I should go below and see everyone." **

**Catherine and Vincent also rose. She turned and pointed toward the foyer. "You can use our tunnel entrance." **

**Peter kissed her cheek. "I'll be checking on you in a few days." He then shook Vincent's hand. "I'm very happy for both of you."**

**With that he picked up his bag and moved to the foyer where he retrieved his coat. As he approached the secret entrance to the tunnels he heard a quiet giggle come from the library. Looking inside again a warm feeling came over him. Vincent and Catherine were standing in front of the fireplace with their arms wrapped tightly around one another. Peter sighed sadly and shook his head. Jacob, you are an old fool for pushing them away. After a moment he opened the door to the basement and entered the tunnels.**

**He arrived a few minutes later at Father's chamber and found him having a cup of tea with Mary. They both noticed the movement in the tunnel entrance and looked up. Father put down his cup and rose on his cane. "Well, Peter it's good too see that you have returned."**

**Peter moved down the steps into the chamber. "It feels good to be home, London was great but I missed New York."**

**Father chuckled as they both sat down. Mary reached over for the tea setting on the tray next to her. "Would you like a nice cup of tea?"**

**Peter put his hand up and shook his head. "No thank you Mary, I had enough while I was in England."**

**Father chuckled again. "Did you have a good time?"**

**Peter smiled at his friend. This was the Jacob Wells that he knew and respected. "Yes I did." **

**After a moment of silence Peter spoke again. "I thought I should come tell you that something has happened with Vincent and Catherine."**

**Father put his cup down and shook his head. "She left him for someone else, didn't she?"**

**Peter looked at Mary who shook her head in disgust. "Of course not, Jacob this is good news."**

**Father looked up again. "What's happened?"**

**Peter could not hold back his smile. "You're going to be a grandfather."**

**Mary smiled as tears gathered in her eyes. "Oh that's wonderful!" **

**Father looked at her and shook his head. "Wonderful?" **

**She sighed and looked at him. "Yes of course Father, you have to be happy for them."**

**Father looked away from her intense gaze. "How can I be happy when the two of them don't know what they are getting themselves into?" He looked at Mary again. "No one knows if their child will look like Vincent and if one day Catherine decides she wants another life she will be trapped by the child if it does."**

**Mary rose from the chair and stared at him for a moment. She moved over to the steps and stopped. Turning once again she looked at Peter. "Thank you for telling us this joyous news. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to have Pascal put it on the pipes, and then I'm going to change and go to the house to congratulate Vincent and Catherine." Without looking at Father again she turned and left the chamber.**

**When she had gone Peter looked at Father again and shook his head. "Jacob, you can't continue to be so stubborn about this."**

**Father sighed. "Catherine Chandler has taken my son away from me how am I supposed to act?"**

**Peter put his cup down again. "She didn't take Vincent from you, from what Joe told me you drove him to choose."**

**Father glared at him. "I thought he'd come to his senses if I forced his hand."**

**Peter sighed. "Jacob, they love one another and now they're being blessed with a child and you're the one that's going to miss out on that." With that said he rose. "I also thought you might want to know that I told them the baby should be born in the tunnels but they aren't comfortable with that so they are going to have it at the house."**

**Father nodded. "Thank you for telling me." **

**Peter stood there for a moment looking at his old friend. "Jacob, please don't do anything that will upset Catherine, you and I both know that her pregnancy is going to be very delicate." **

**Father looked up at him. "I won't, they aren't even speaking to me."**

**Peter suddenly felt a bit sorry for his friend's pain. He put his hand on his shoulder. "You could do something about that." He offered. "Now I've got to run. I have rounds tomorrow morning."**

**Father watched him leave. Once he was gone Father rose. He decided to go to the falls for a while because he** had a lot of thinking to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**As the months went on Catherine grew larger. Vincent spoiled her even more than he had before she was pregnant. He stopped going below on work details unless it was absolutely necessary. Mary assured him that they could manage. She knew that he wanted to be at home more with Catherine so that he could take care of her.**

**Mary became their birthing coach. She explained everything that Catherine would experience as her labor progressed. Catherine told Vincent that if he felt more comfortable that she could have Jamie be with her during the delivery. He shook his head and kissed her cheek telling her that his place was by her side when she delivered their child. Neither could have been happier.**

**On the other hand, Father had become increasingly sorry for the way that he had treated Catherine and Vincent. He heard from Mary and others that they were truly happy, especially now that they were expecting what they both hoped would be the first of many children for them.**

**Father was lost in his thoughts when Mary entered his chamber. "Are you all right?" **

**The tunnel elder looked up at her. "Just thinking." **

**She sat down beside him and put her hand on his. "They miss you too."**

**Father sighed. "Do you truly believe that after the way I have treated them about their relationship?" **

**Mary squeezed his hand tenderly. "You made a mistake." **

**Father removed his glasses and put them on his desk. "Where are you off to today?"**

**Mary smiled. "I told Vincent that I would stay with Catherine while he is working in the lower tunnels."**

**Father nodded. "Peter told me that it should only be a couple more weeks until the baby comes."**

**Mary rose. "Yes, and I've never seen either Catherine or Vincent so excited."**

**Father chuckled. "I'm sure that when the time arrives Vincent will turn into a nervous father like most men." **

**Mary looked at him again. "Do you want to come to the house with me?"**

**Father shook his head. "I don't think Catherine would welcome my presence and I don't want to upset her."**

**Mary put her hand on his shoulder. "You might be surprised at how she reacts to you."**

**Father looked up at her again. "What do you mean?"**

**She patted his shoulder. "She loves you a great deal."**

**Removing her hand she picked up her bag. "I'll return when Vincent gets home." Moving over to the steps she quickly left the chamber.**

**At the house Catherine carefully climbed down the steps from the second floor. She rarely went upstairs when Vincent was not home. He was very protective of her and their baby. At that moment she heard the secret door open. She smiled brightly when Mary stepped into the foyer.**

**The older woman saw her standing near the steps and became concerned. "Catherine, dear are you all right?"**

**Catherine nodded and held up her book. "Yes Mary I went upstairs to get this."**

**Mary shook her head and chuckled. "You know that Vincent doesn't like it when you go up stairs alone when he's not home."**

**Catherine smiled slyly. "Well, do we have to tell him?"**

**Mary chuckled as she took off her shawl. "Oh all right young lady, I won't say anything, but you are going to sit down in the library and take it easy."**

**Catherine moved into the other room as Mary followed to help her sit down again. "How's everything in the tunnels?"**

**Mary smiled as she adjusted the pillows for Catherine to lean against. "Everything's fine I would have been here sooner but I was talking to Father."**

**Catherine looked down at her hands for a moment. "How is he?"**

**Mary shook her head sadly. "He's lonely and I think he's finally realizing the error of his ways."**

**Catherine looked up at her again. "Oh Mary, I hope so Vincent's been so unhappy with the situation between them."**

**The older woman patted her shoulder. "I know but maybe it's all coming to an end now."**

**After making sure that Catherine was comfortable Mary stood up straight again. "Now I'm going into the kitchen and make you some tea."**

**Catherine sighed happily. "That would be nice." Mary bent over and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the library.**

**When she was alone Catherine settled back into the sofa to read. She had just opened the front cover when a sharp pain shot through her back. Dropping the book on the floor she sat up and placed her hand on her lower back.**

**She cried out as another pain hit. "Mary!"**

**The older woman came hurrying in the library. "Catherine, are you all right?"**

**She looked up at Mary in shock. "I think it's time."**

**Mary moved toward her. "Don't worry, you're ready for this."**

**Catherine shook her head. "The baby's not due for two more weeks."**

**Mary patted her shoulder. "Some babies are just in such a hurry to meet their wonderful parents that they decide to arrive a bit early." She cupped Catherine's cheek. "Peter told you and Vincent a couple of days ago that the baby could come a bit early."**

**Catherine sat back against the cushions. "I guess I'm just scared because Vincent isn't here." Catherine looked up at her again. "Oh Mary I can't have the baby without him!"**

**Mary rose from her kneeling position. "I know that your bond has been disturbed since your pregnancy progressed."**

**Catherine winced as another pain hit. "Yes, most of the time Vincent can't feel me the way he did before."**

**Mary moved toward the library door. "I'll go below and put a message on the pipes for Jamie to go down to the work site and get him."**

**Catherine looked at her over her shoulder. "Thank you for everything."**

**The older woman moved quickly to the secret entrance into the tunnels and placed an urgent message on the pipes. She reentered the house and walked back into the library. "I'm going to call Peter, he is at home today."**

**Catherine looked up again. "I'll just lay here until you are done."**

**Mary moved into the foyer and had just picked up the receiver when Father and Olivia came through the secret entrance. Father looked down a moment contritely. "I heard the message and thought I would come see if I could help."**

**Catherine heard his voice and sat up. "Father?" **

**He moved into the library. "Are you all right?" **

**Catherine nodded as she lay back again. "I'm having the contractions faster than I thought I would."**

**She looked at Olivia. "Is Jamie going to the lower tunnels to get Vincent?" **

**Olivia took her hand and squeezed it. "Yes, she ran out of Father's chamber just before we came up here."**

**Father came over to her again. "May I examine you?"**

**Catherine looked at him and smiled. "Yes of course." Olivia helped her loosen her maternity dress so that they could raise it. Father placed the stethoscope on her stomach and listened for a few moments. **

**He smiled at Catherine as he took the stethoscope off her stomach. "The baby's heartbeat is very strong."**

**Catherine relaxed. "Just like Vincent's."**

**Father patted her hand. "Yes my dear, just like Vincent's."**

**Mary came into the library and spoke to Catherine and Father. "Peter had an emergency and is tied up at the hospital his housekeeper told me that she would get hold of him as soon as she could." **

**Catherine looked at Father worriedly. "Do we have time for that?"**

**He took her hand. "I'm not sure, Catherine. Your contractions are very close together." **

**Catherine gripped his hand as another pain hit. "Father, will you deliver your grandchild?"**

**The older man felt a lump build in his throat. "Will that be acceptable to Vincent?" **

**Catherine was just about to answer when Vincent stepped into the foyer. "I would be honored to have you deliver our child." **

**Father looked up at him and smiled. "No, Vincent, I'm the one who would be honored."**

**Vincent removed his cloak laying it across the bench beside the secret door then he moved into the library.**

**Father rose from the sofa as he approached. "Can either of you ever forgive an old fool?"**

**Vincent shook his head as tears came to his eyes. "You are not a fool." Catherine let her own tears fall as she watched the Father/Son reunion. Mary and Olivia were also crying despite their smiles. **

**Vincent released Father after a moment and knelt down beside the sofa. "Are you all right, my angel?"**

**She reached up and wiped his tears away. "I'm fine now." **

**Father hated to interrupt but placed his hand on Vincent's shoulder. "We need to get her somewhere more comfortable." **

**Vincent looked at Catherine again and gently picked her up. "We want our child born in our bed."**

**Father smiled. "That's very appropriate." Vincent moved by him and carried her upstairs as Mary, Olivia, and Father followed behind.**

**A couple of hours later Catherine was lying in their bed bathed in sweat. Her contractions were coming even closer now. Vincent sat beside her and tenderly washed her face with a cool cloth. He was keeping busy because he knew that if he just sat there he would just be frightened for Catherine and their child. Father and Mary were working at the end of the bed preparing Catherine for the birth. Olivia was seated on Catherine's left side holding her hand. **

**Catherine opened her eyes and looked at Vincent. "Can I push soon?" He looked up at Father questioningly.**

**The older man moved toward them and patted her knee lovingly. "In just a few moments you can push."**

**Catherine looked up at him lovingly. "Thank you."**

**She closed her eyes again as another contraction started.**

**Mary spoke softly to her. "Breathe like I taught you."**

**Father finished the preparations and looked at Catherine again. "You can push if you need to." She opened her eyes and looked at Vincent. She sat up as Vincent and Olivia supported her. Mary counted to ten and told her to rest for a moment.**

**Vincent and Olivia slowly lowered her back to the mattress. Olivia touched her shoulder. "You're doing great."**

**Catherine looked over at her. "Did it hurt this much when Luke was born?"**

**Olivia could not help but chuckle. "It was worse."**

**Catherine shook her head just as another contraction started. "I have to push again!"**

**Father looked up at her. "Yes, push as hard as you can we are almost done."**

**Once again Vincent and Olivia helped her to rise while supporting her.**

**Father looked down a moment then looked at Catherine and Vincent. "I can see the top of the head." Catherine looked over at Vincent. He smiled encouragingly. "Now Catherine, I want you to push very hard this time so that the head crowns."**

**She moaned as she started to push again. "Oh God, this hurts!"**

**Vincent looked at Mary with a horrified look on his face. She shook her head. "It hurts all women this way."**

**He relaxed a bit and looked at Catherine once again. "You are doing fine my love our child will be here soon."**

**She looked up at him tiredly and cupped his cheek. "I love you."**

**Vincent took her hand from his cheek and tenderly kissed it. "And I love you."**

**Father cleared his throat hating to break the tender moment. "You're almost done."**

**She lifted her head. "I feel another contraction."**

**Father put his hand on her knee to get her attention. "On this contraction I want you to push as hard as you can."**

**Catherine nodded as she started breathing heavier. Vincent and Olivia once again helped her up.**

**"Now Catherine push!" She closed her eyes tightly as the pain overtook her and pushed with all her strength.**

**Mary smiled. "That's it Catherine, the baby is almost out." Catherine opened her eyes again and looked at Father. He looked up at her for a moment and smiled reassuringly. She closed her eyes tightly once again and continued to push until a loud angry cry was heard from the end of the bed.**

**Vincent and Olivia laid her back down. She opened her eyes and let her tears fall. "Our baby is here."**

**Vincent leaned forward and kissed her damp forehead. "Yes, you did wonderfully I'm very proud of you."**

**As he backed away she reached up and wiped away his tears. They both looked at Father. "Is the baby all right?"**

**The older man turned toward them smiling. "Yes, your son is healthy and beautiful." Coming around the side of the bed he gently laid the baby in his mother's arms for the first time. Catherine tenderly ran her fingers over her son's soft cheek. She looked up at Vincent and smiled. "He has your eyes." **

**Vincent touched his other cheek. "But he looks just as beautiful as you."**

**Catherine looked up when she heard the relief in his voice. She had secretly wanted the baby to look like him, but she knew that Vincent would have blamed himself. "He would have been just as beautiful if he looked like his daddy." **

**She looked at Vincent again. "Would you like to hold our son?"**

**He tenderly took the baby in his arms. The baby squirmed for a moment and opened his eyes once again. He looked directly into the matching blue eyes of his father then calmed once again.**

**At that moment a winded Peter rushed into the room. "Is everything all right?"**

**Catherine looked up at him. "Yes, come meet our son."**

**He looked at Father. "I'm glad you were here."**

**The tunnel elder wiped away his tears. "So am I."**

**Putting down his bag Peter moved slowly to the side of the bed. Olivia moved over so that he could see the baby better as he lay in his father's arms. "He's beautiful." **

**Catherine looked up at the man who had delivered her. "Yes he is."**

**The baby opened his mouth and let out a very loud cry.**

**Mary chuckled. "I think your son is telling everyone to leave so that he can eat." Vincent gave the baby back to Catherine.**

**Peter leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to go call Joe and Jenny."**

**She chuckled. "Yes and please ask them to call Nancy she'll wring my neck if they don't." He patted her hand then left the room. **

**Olivia touched Catherine's shoulder. "Congratulations, you have a beautiful son." Both Vincent and Catherine smiled in appreciation as she also left.**

**Mary and Father moved toward the door shortly after. Father turned and looked at them once again. "We're going to go below and tell everyone."**

**Catherine chuckled. "If I know Pascal the message is probably on the pipes right now." The four of them laughed.**

**The baby broke away from his mother's breast and let out a whimper of protest at the sudden noise.**

**She giggled then stroked his head. "We're very sorry, Sweetheart." Father and Mary watched from the doorway as Vincent and Catherine turned their full attention to their son.**

**Father looked at Mary. "Let's give them some privacy."**

**Once the baby was done Catherine moved him to her shoulder and started to burp him. She smiled. "I'm glad that Mary and Olivia taught me how to do this before today."**

**Vincent grinned. "So am I." He stood up from where he was kneeling beside the bed and sat down on the bed.**

**Catherine looked at him lovingly. "Lie down with us?" Vincent wordlessly removed his boots then laid down on his side facing his family.**

**He lifted his hand and stroked the baby's back. "You've made all my dreams come true."**

**Catherine looked over at him. "This was our dream."**

**Vincent rubbed the baby's back again. "Yes and now we have our beautiful son to add to it." **

**Catherine thought a moment. "I'm glad that you and Father made up."**

**Vincent looked up at her again. "So am I." He looked down a moment. "I was beginning to think we would never come to an understanding."**

**Catherine shook her head. "You and he love one another too much to have let that happen."**

**Vincent looked at her again. "I'm glad that he delivered our son."**

**Catherine looked at the baby against her shoulder. "I think he believed that I would throw him out when he arrived."**

**Vincent sighed. "We both said things that we will never be able to take back." **

**Catherine looked at him again. "Yes, but you can go on from here and we can all be a family again."**

**The rest of the afternoon they received a steady stream of friends and family from above and below. But that night Father informed everyone that they were to go home and let Vincent and Catherine have their time alone with their son. The couple smiled appreciatively at him as he left the bedroom. Then they lay together on their bed with the baby sleeping between them talking about what the future would hold for the three of them.**

**Shortly after they had placed the baby in the cradle that Vincent had slept in as a child Catherine fell into a peaceful sleep in his arms. But Vincent could not sleep; he laid awake thinking of the road that his life had taken. He had grown up lonely and isolated. But that all changed the night he found Catherine in the park. He tenderly kissed her forehead as she moaned in her sleep. "Our life is just beginning." He whispered just as he himself fell into a peaceful sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPILOGUE **

**Six weeks after the baby's birth everyone was assembled in the main chamber for his naming ceremony. Catherine and Vincent stood proudly at Father's side as he started to speak. "Our world has been blessed with a new precious life that we're here to celebrate." Catherine looked down at the baby as he kicked his legs and cooed. Father smiled then looked at the group once again. "We honor the child with love so that he may learn to love. We also honor the child with gifts so that he may learn the gift of generosity. And finally we honor the child with a name." He turned toward Vincent and Catherine. "And I believe that Vincent and Catherine have chosen that name."**

**Vincent put his arm around Catherine pulling her close to his side. She looked up at him for a moment then spoke. "Vincent and I have decided that our son will be named Jacob."**

**Father stared at them for a moment as a lump built up in his throat. Mary touched his arm getting his attention. "Well, in honor of young Jacob I believe that William has prepared a feast in the great hall." Everyone converged on the young family bestowing their gifts on baby Jacob.**

**Once the crowd had thinned out Father turned to Vincent and Catherine once again. "I don't know what to say."**

**Vincent put his arm around his parent. "You don't have to say anything." **

**Father looked at Catherine. "I'm honored that you named him after me with everything that happened."**

**She leaned forward and tenderly kissed his cheek. "We love you Father and we thought the best way to show that was to name our first born after you."**

**Catherine looked down at the baby again. "Would you like to hold him?"**

**Father smiled as he took the baby in his arms. "Oh my dear, that's one of my greatest joys everyday." He stood there looking down at the miracle child that was his grandson. "May I take him to the great hall?" **

**Vincent acquiesced. "Yes, we'll be along in a moment." Father turned and walked out of the chamber whispering to his namesake.**

**When they were alone Vincent gathered Catherine in his arms. "Everything we ever dreamed of has come true."**

**Catherine lifted her head and smiled up at him. "Yes, and everything is just going to get better from here on out."**

**Vincent chuckled. "You sound very certain of that."**

**Catherine sighed and laid her head against his chest again. "I'm as sure of that as I'm sure of our love."**

**Vincent tightened his arms around her. "Our love will last for the rest of our lives."**

**Catherine looked up at him and shook her head. "No, it's going to last for an eternity as long as our children and their children exist." **

**Vincent tightened his arms around her. "Yes, for as long as our descendants exist they will stand for our love." With that they kissed then turned and walked out of the chamber heading to the great hall and to their family.**

**THE END!**


End file.
